Amadora
by WeirdoWhoWrites
Summary: Annabeth is an amazing engineer, Percy is a NASCAR driver. One plus one still equals two, no? :) Reviews are adored. Take a chance. rated M in case I write something offensive to you. Disclaimer: Non of the characters are mine, plot is mine, i wish the crowbar was mine e.e


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot ouo though I wish I owned that crowbar in the story.

Who on earth allows some head of security for some all-girls company fix their car?

It'll survive anything they say. It'll outlast you in this lifetime they say. HAH. Look at it now! I guess I win that argument! Take that Thalia and your 'I can do anything attitude'.

Well….I guess it's not really a win since I am the one stuck in a snowstorm in the middle of nowhere. Le sigh, time to check the scouts kit.

Yes, I have a scouts kit. It's full of items that me and my best friend ( Thalia) thought of in any "Oops" occasion. I guess this was considered one of 'em but I highly doubt we thought of getting stuck in a snowstorm, we lived in sunny San Fran for pete's sake. Then again what idiot would go out in a snowstorm? Oh wait. I did…. Huh. Guess all those straight A's and 4.0 GPA's missed out on grading common sense.

Now, let's check this baby out! Rotating my body so I could slip on to the back and get the scouts kit, I began crawling to the back. Yes, the great Annabeth Chase was crawling to survive. Whooopeee, if only Luke could see me now.

Ah, brilliant. The reason I was out in this god forsaken storm: Luke Castellan, a full-fledged pretentious brat and for a part of my life held the title of best friend. That is… till he broke up with Rachel as he frolicked through the streets confessing his love for me. So…since I had no feelings whatsoever for the brat and the 'chicks before d*cks' rule applies to just about everything… I broke off our friendship too.

Yeah, you must be thinking 'IIIIIIIIDDDDIIIIOOOOOTTTT' or something just as offensive to my high intellect but let me just say, would you really go in a relationship with a guy that so easily broke off a three year relationship for his supposed 'all-time secret love'?

Now, Luke-y boy here needs help with his next race. Yes, he is a professional NASCAR driver. Surprise! And since I happen to be one helluva engineer, he called me up in the dead of the night saying there was some sort of emergency with his car and well… here I am!

Curse him to Tartarus too!

I settled in the backseat, not caring how much my shirt had ridden on my torso, not like any perv's gonna see in a snowstorm. I pulled up the kit from behind the driver's seat and settled it next to me. As I opened it, I couldn't help but cry at the maelstrom of dust that came out to attack my eyes.

Gods dammit! It's been years since I opened this hunk of crap, the last time probably being the first. I began coughing violently, sticking my head into the driver's seat and once more cursing the world for my misfortune.

When the dust cloud finally settled and my eyes had shed its last tear, I returned to my previous position to pull out the first thing I could. I pulled out a sweater. Yes, a sweater. You want to know why? Thalia insists that if ever the 'walk of shame' actually happens, which it hasn't as you could tell from the dust cloud, then I would not be caught dead wearing last night's clothes.

In this situation though (The situation wherein I am in the middle of a snow storm fighting for my life in my car) it provided heat. So I dusted if off a bit before braving my OCD and wearing the hideous sweater before picking up the next item all snug and warm.

The next item happened to be a two year old condom. Huh. Well…. With my large IQ, barely anyone wants to date an intellect. So…nope, pure celibate right here.

I would have thrown that right on the floor but then some poor sap might pick it up by accident and use it. Wouldn't that be a surprise?

Next item: a nutrition bar! Haha, expiry date last June. Well, guess that's just as useless as the condom now isn't it?

Next is… a firefly phone? YES! Salva…oh…dead battery. Well, that's another point off common sense for you Annabeth.

Now, the last thing in this forsaken box just happened to be a crowbar. Yes, you know those scenes where a girl runs into a car after being chased by some wannabe serial killer? The crowbar was for those sort of events. Well, unless if I wanted another point taken out of my common sense point system for trying to break outside my car then I had absolutely no use for the darn thing.

I went back to what I was originally doing before I had thought the 'Oops' kit could save me. Honking the car horn.

It had a particular sound as well. Playing 'LA cucaracha' over and over again. This particular sound having been Rachel's attempt at a birthday gift.

So, here I was: Sitting in my car, honking the car horn and holding the crowbar. Hey, you never know what sort of psycho could show up.

According to her wristwatch, twenty minutes had passed since she had started her halfhearted honking noises before a light had caught her attention. With renewed hope and a dying horn, she began making noise.

"HEEELP!" Her voice was hoarse from no use so she started banging on her dashboard with her feet, her crow bar swinging repeatedly on the car roof as she continued her cries for Help and the honking.

Finally, as her voice turned into a croak worthy of toad season, a car had arrived beside hers.

"Is anyone in there?!"

Oh jeez, another idiot driving in the snow storm? Where had her car swerved off the road into?

Then the knocking on the car door began.

Percy POV

What IDIOT would be out and about driving in a snow storm? Apparently someone who had the decency to parallel park before their car melted down. Or froze up. Eh….whichever!

I continued knocking on the door, the windows of the car were too frosted up to look inside of but the noises inside had stopped.

Before I could even begin to panic about a dead body on Grover's front lawn, the man himself pulled me back into the car.

"HEY! There could be someone in there!" I argued when he began wrapping me up in the thermal blankets we prepared for the idiot with the 'La cucaracha' horn.

"Yeah well you're our team driver. It's my job to make sure your ass doesn't freeze out here. Now stay in the car and I'll take care of -" He never got to finish that sentence.

The car window (On the la cucaracha car) I had been knocking on to see if anyone was alive broke free, a crowbar flying out and denting Grover's own prized car's hood. We both proudly screamed like sissies when it did.

Our attention returned to the possible psycho path in the other car as some designer white boot started kicking off the rest of the glass. Grover began scrambling out of the car, slamming the door shut to help the lady out of her car.

Yes, lady, what other moron would be wearing a designer boot out in a snow storm in that size. My publicist; Piper maybe but I am pretty sure she's at Jason's cozying up at his huge fireplace.

Grover was shouting something to the figure inside the car before he back up a few steps, motioning for the thermal blankets. I opened the door and threw them at him before cozying back into the heated seats of his car.

I watched in amazement as a toolbox came flying out, Grover picking up the box and running to his porch like the devil was on his back with the toolbox. Then the driver finally came out of the car like Aphrodite coming out of the sea.

Oh. WOW. Now I know why Grover was running like Coach Gleeson was after him in gym class. I'd probably be running like a maniac to do this goddesses bidding too.

She squirmed out of the hole she had made on her car window in the ugliest sweater known to mankind and dropped down like a gymnast. Grover came running back, wrapping her in the blanket and bringing her over to the backseat door. Shoving her in and closing the door before running back to the driver's side.

I did not have the balls to turn around and gawk at her like I did at girls when puberty hit. No. I had more class and finesse than that now.

"Huh, cold outside isn't it?"

Oh wow Percy. Woman just got out of the blizzard snow storm and that's what you say?

She squinted at me from her seat, shivering like a Chihuahua ready for attack, looking at me as if _I_ was the idiot that drove around during a snow storm. Thankfully enough, Grover got inside and drove us to his garage in the back.

For once, he wasn't cracking jokes, he had his serious face on and was silent. Acting like I got 52nd place in a race. That incident only happened once and that was only 'cause the radiator broke on the last lap. The Engineering team was never the same after that.

"Th-th-thank you…" She mumbled, she probably couldn't see it but with the snow still on the tips of her nose, she did not look like someone that had just seriously dented Grover's baby with a crowbar. Now she just looked like some snow fairy.

"It's fine. We NASCAR folks stick together aye Annabeth?" Grover replied, glancing at the rearview mirror to check on the garage door.

"Wait, you work at NASCAR too?" I jumped in, receiving 'Are-you-an-idiot?' looks from the two of them. For the first time since she reached the car, she acknowledged my presence.

"Uh…yeah… freelance engineering." She spoke, her voice hoarse now that it was slightly warmer.

"Freelance-HAH! Annabeth's the best engineer in the entire world! Shaved off eight seconds off Castellan's last race alone, the Di Angelo siblings and lots of Fortune 500 companies are begging her to work for them rather than _freelancing _in NASCAR… OH let's not forget-" Grover was effectively silenced when Annabeth decided to kick the back of his chair.

"Oh, oops, I apologize. It's just really cold all of a sudden and my leg just moved on its own…" She didn't sound like she was apologizing at all.

I laughed at Grover's face getting squished on the steering wheel and decided to let the blonde beauty out. Coming out my side and opening her door like the wannabe gentleman that I am.

"Well, just to be polite… I am Percy, Percy Jackson. You are?" I turned on the charm by a hundred, beaming at her and wrapping my own thermal blanket around her shivering form, graciously receiving her gorgeous smile.

"I am Annabeth Chase, it's a pleasure to meet you Percy" She replied in that hoarse and husky voice of hers.

I opened the door connecting the garage to the main house with a dramatic flair. "Really Annabeth, the pleasure is all mine"

"The house isn't!" Grover yelled from inside the car.

The snow goddess had the strength to smile.

"So since we apparently work together and now know each other's names, how about you explain to us how you got stuck in the blizzard?"

Her face scrunched up as she thought about it, walking mindlessly into Grover's living room to warm herself up by the fireplace. She was so cute.

"A friend of mine had an emergency with his car and called me up. Apparently, he forgot to tell me there was a blizzard here. Little twit that he is." She grumbled, wrapping the blankets tighter around herself.

Grover walked over to the kitchen re-steaming the hot water as he listened in.

"Huh, maybe you should call someone, tell them that your safe and all" He suggested, shouting all the way from his kitchen.

"Oh, you're right. Do you have Luke's number?"

That was like a dagger through the heart, eh, guess not everything could have been perfect. So she worked with my archenemy.

I pulled out Grover's phone from its charger and easily gave it to her with a fakest grin I could muster before walking to the kitchen to hash it out with Grover. How sad, you think I'd finally found the perfect girl but then she ends up being the archenemy's girl.

Grover slapped me upside the head the minute I arrived in the kitchen.

"Just _what _do you think you're doing here?" He whispered-shouted. Uh…do you call that talking normally then?

"Getting a dri—" He slapped me upside the head again

"Get back in there and woo her to our team! She hate's Castellan's guts, everyone knows that. Bastard just calls in favors from when they _were _friends"

"She's still calling him anyway—" I caught his hand before he could slap me again.

"Percy this is a once in a lifetime chance. Charm her like your life depends on it. Because what's in her brain could be what could get you your first place"

And I was off once more, stumbling back into the living room since Grover effectively kicked me out of his kitchen with specific instructions. Well what did he want me to do? Date someone still in cahoots with Castellan's team?

I arrived in the living room, fidgeting a bit with my own phone as Annabeth finished up with her friend on the phone.

"—Yeap, all favors are repaid. He calls in anymore and we're billing him sky high. No, I've chosen which team I am working for this season. Yea. Just till the Sprintley Cup finals. Why? Well…. -" She glanced at my direction with a mischievous glint in her alluring grey eyes. "-the team driver's all kinds of cute"

I was blushing all kinds of red by the time she put down the phone.

A/N: Awww, aint Percy just a cutie? Cx

Reviews will be graciously received, even if they are flames. Heeeey Alyssa 3 Your cousin lurves you ouo

Question for the chapter, how do you think Luke will react to Annabeth's situation?


End file.
